Ren Amamiya
Ren Amamiya (also known as Joker) is the protagonist of Persona 5, a video game developed by Atlus. He is the leader of the Phantom Thieves and the Trickster destined to save humanity. Background Ren Amamiya used to live a normal student life in a small town in Japan, but it all changed when he encountered a horrifying scene when he was walking back home at night. He found a drunk man sexually assaulting an innocent woman. Naturally, Ren did not sit there and watch. The young boy pushed the molester, causing him to fall and hurt his head. The molester turned out to be an influential politician called Masayoshi Shido. He sued Ren for assault, but due to the corrupted nature of the court system, Shido came out on top, and Ren was forced to move to Tokyo and transfer to a new school. During his first day in Tokyo, a strange application appeared in Ren's phone. When he opened it, it felt as though if time had stopped still, and he saw a strange red creature in the middle of the Shibuya Crossroads. After a few seconds, everything returned to normal and Ren deleted the app. However, in his first day of class, the app reappeared when he was walking to class. He encountered a boy named Ryuji, who seemed upset about a teacher's behaviour. While the two teens conversed, the application automatically captured a few keywords with its voice input mode. When Ryuji and Ren arrived at school, they found out that it had turned into a castle. This was due to the application's power, which allowed people to enter the Metaverse, a strange cognitive world where the hearts of twisted people could be explored. The castle was actually the inside of Suguru Kamoshida's heart, a teacher who had been abusing students in more ways than one. When they were inside the castle, Akira confronted the Shadow of Kamoshida and summoned his Persona for the first time. After barely making it to the castle's exit with the help of a talking cat, Ren and Ryuji returned to the real world and started investigating the application and Kamoshida's situation. Once they learned that they could change people's hearts with the help of the Metaverse Navigator and their Personas, Ren, Ryuji, and one of Kamoshida's victims (called Ann Takamaki) all joined the aforementioned cat and triggered a change of heart in Kamoshida by stealing his Treasure and defeating his Shadow. Knowing that they could use the Metaverse to change the world for the better, Ren and his friends formed a group dedicated to stealing the hearts of criminals: The Phantom Thieves. Together, the Phantom Thieves targeted many great criminals who deserved to be brought to justice, such as an influential artist who stole art from his students, the leader of the Shibuya mafia, or even the same man who ruined Ren's life in the first place, the politician Masayoshi Shido. Powers & Abilities *'Third Eye:' A special ability that Ren can use both in the real world and the Metaverse. It allows him to see hidden elements such as treasure, footprints, scents, or the strength of an enemy. *'Stealth Master:' Ren is a master of steath, being highly skilled in blending in with the environment, effectively becoming undetectable. He can combine steath with his speed to ambush enemies in a heartbeat. *'Persona Summoning:' Ren's main ability consists of being able to summon his Persona, a powerful spirit of legend. Since he was chosen to be the Trickster, he has the power of the Wild Card, which allows him to summons multiple Persona with varying levels of power and skills. **'Arsene:' Ren's initial Persona, which represents his personality and philosophy. It is based on Maurice Leblanc's gentleman thief, Arsène Lupin. Arsene is resistant towards Darkness-based skills, and vulnerable to Ice and Light based ones. ***'Eiha:' A Curse-based skill that deals minor damage to one foe. ***'Cleave:' Arsene slashes the foe, dealing light physical damage. ***'Sukunda:' Lowers the enemy's precision and agility. ***'Dream Needle:' A physical attack that has chances of putting the opponent to sleep. ***'Adverse Resolve:' A passive ability that increases Akira's chances of dealing critical damage after being ambushed. **'Vishnu:' The Ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana (discounting Satanael). Based on the Hindu deity of the same name. It's immune to light and darkness, and has the ability to absorb Ice-based attacks. ***'Ali Dance:' Automatically halves the opponent's chances of hitting the user. ***'Magarudyne:' Strong Wind-based attack that deals heavy damage to all enemies. ***'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Vacuum Wave:' Wind-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Charge:' Increases the power of the next physical attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Repel Fire:' Automatically deflects all fire-based attacks. ***'Wind Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Wind-based attacks. ***'Riot Gun:' A gun-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Futsunushi:' The Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. Based on Futsunushi-no-kami, the Shintoist god of swords. Vulnerable to nuclear attacks, but resistant towards physical damage. ***'Ali Dance:' Automatically halves the opponent's chances of hitting the user. ***'Matarukaja:' Increases the strength of all allies. ***'Myriad Slashes:' A physical attack that deals medium damage multiple times. ***'Charge:' Increases the power of the next physical attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Regenerate 3:' Automatically restores the user's health after every turn. ***'Apt Pupil:' Automatically increases the user's chances of dealing critical damage. ***'Firm Stance:' Doubles the user's defense, but nullifies his evasion. ***'Brave Blade:' An attack that deals colossal physical damage to one foe. **'Cybele: '''The Ultimate Persona of the High Priestess Arcana. Based on a deity that was considered to be the mother of all deities. Resistant against Light-based skills, but vulnerable to Nuclear ones. ***'Makougaon:' Light-based attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. ***'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. ***'Samarecarm: Revives a fallen ally with full health. ***'''Bless Amp: Automatically strengthens the power of Bless-based attacks. ***'Auto-Mataru:' Automatically increases the strength of all party members. ***'Absorb Bless:' Automatically absorbs Bless-based skills. ***'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. **'Mother Harlot:' The Ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. Based on the Whore of Babylon, mother of all abominations that roam the Earth. Immune to light and darkness-based attacks, and able to deflect electricity-based ones. ***'Mabufudyne:' Attack that deals heavy Ice damage to multiple foes and has a chance to freeze them. ***'Mamudoon:' A curse that has medium chances of instantly killing multiple enemies. ***'Mudo Boost: '''Passive ability that increases the chances of insta-killing enemies with Curse skills. ***'Ice Age:' Ice-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. It has a chance of freezing them as well. ***'Ice Amp:' Passive ability that boosts the power of Ice attacks. ***'Null Bless:' Passive ability that makes the summoner completely immune to light-based attacks. ***'Debilitate:' Decreases the enemy's speed and defense. **'Odin: The Ultimate Persona of the Emperor Arcana. Based on the chief of the gods in Norse mythology. Immune to electricity, automatically absorbs Wind, and deflects Light and Darkness. ***'Matarukaja: '''Increases the strength of all allies. ***'Myriad Slashes: A physical attack that deals medium damage multiple times. ***'Thunder Reign:' Electric attack that deals massive damage to one foe. ***'Wild Thunder:' Electric attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Fast Heal:' Automatically halves the time needed to recover from ailments. ***'Elec Amp:' Passive ability that boosts the power of Electric attacks. **'Kohryu:' The Ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana. Based on the dragon that reigns over the Si Xiang in Chinese mythology. Vulnerable to psychic attacks, but immune to nuclear and light-based ones, and it automatically absorbs electricity. ***'Mapsiodyne:' Psychic attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. ***'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. ***'Psycho Force:' Psychic attack that deals massive damage to one foe. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Psy Amp:' Passive ability that boosts the power of Psychic attacks. **'Ishtar: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana. Based on the Babylonian goddess of love and fertility. It makes the user immune to Electricity-based attacks. ***'Drain Wind:' Allows the user to absorb Wind-based attacks and recover health when doing so. ***'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. ***'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full health. ***'Insta-Heal:' Passive ability that allows the user to instantly heal from status ailments. ***'Maziodyne:' Electricity-based skill that damages all foes and has a chance of paralyzing them. ***'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. **'Chi You:' The Ultimate Persona of the Chariot Arcana. Based on mythological warrior deity from Chinese lore. Vulnerable to nuclear attacks, but resistant towards all physical damage, and immune to psychic attacks. ***'Gigantomachia:' Physical attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Psycho Force:' Psychic attack that deals massive damage to one foe. ***'Repel Phys: Automatically deflects all physical damage. ***'''Fortify Spirit: Automatically increases the user's resistance against ailments. ***'Psycho Blast:' Psychic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Absorb Psy:' Automatically absorbs all psychic attacks. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. **'Metatron: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Justice Arcana. Based on the voice of God in Judeochristian lore. Vulnerable to electricity and darkness, but able to automatically repel Wind and absorb nuclear and psychic attacks. ***'Sword Dance:' Physical attack that deals colossal damageto one foe. ***'Mahamaon:' Bless-based skill that can insta-kill all foes. ***'Makougaon:' Light-based attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. ***'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Hama Boost:' Passive ability that increases the chances of insta-killing enemies with Bless skills. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Bless Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Bless-based attacks. ***'Divine Judgement:' Halves the foe's health. **'Ongyo-Ki:' The Ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. Based on a mythological Oni that was said to create ninjutsu by supressing its aura. Resistant towards all physical damage, and automatically deflects Bless and Curse skills. ***'Makajamon:' Makes all foes forget how to use skills. ***'Myriad Slashes:' A physical attack that deals medium damage multiple times. ***'Regenerate 3:' Automatically restores the user's health after every turn. ***'Firm Stance:' Doubles the user's defense, but nullifies his evasion. ***'Agneyastra:' Physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes multiple times. **'Lakshmi:' The Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. Based on the goddess of good fortune and love in Hinduism. Vulnerable to Fire-based attacks, but resistant to Ice and Light-based ones. ***'Lullaby:' Puts all enemies to sleep. ***'Diarahan:' Fully restores a target's health. ***'Bufudyne:' Ice-based attack that deals heavy damage to one foe and has chances of freezing them. ***'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the health of all party members. ***'Climate Decorum:' Passive skill that increases the user's speed during particular weather-based events, such as rain. ***'Amrita Shower:' Cures all allies of all status ailments. ***'Life Aid:' Automatically restores the user's health and stamina after defeating an enemy. **'Zaou-Gongen:' The Ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana. Based on a Japanese deity that is considered to be the manifestation of Buddha. Vulnerable to electricity, but immune against bless and curse attacks, and automatically repels Fire. ***'Abysmal Surge:' Inflicts Despair on all foes. ***'God's Hand:' Physical attack that deals colossal damage to one foe. ***'Maragidyne:' Fire attack that deals high damage to all foes. ***'Evade Phys:' Triples the user's evasion against physical attacks. ***'Enduring Soul: The user survives one fatal blow with HP completely recovered. ***'''Blazing Hell: Fire-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Attis:' The Ultimate Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana. Based on the consort of the goddess Cybele, which also served as a deity of castration and rebirth. Immune to fire, and it automatically repels wind attacks. ***'Maragidyne:' Fire attack that deals high damage to all foes. ***'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. ***'Thermopylae:' Increases all of the party's stats. ***'Enduring Soul:' The user survives one fatal blow with HP completely recovered. ***'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full health. ***'Absorb Curse:' Automatically absorbs all psychic attacks. ***'Blazing Hell:' Extremely powerful Fire-based attack that damages all foes and has chances of inflicting burns upon them. **'Alice:' The Ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana. Based both on Alice from Alice in Wonderland and a Scandinavian fairy tale character of the same name that was said to kill children. Vulnerable to Light-based skills, but resistant to Psychic and Nuclear ones. It also deflects Darkness-based skills. ***'Dekunda:' Nullifies any stat increases that all enemies have applied onto themselves. ***'Mamudoon:' A curse that has medium chances of instantly killing multiple enemies. ***'Mudo Boost: '''Passive ability that increases the chances of insta-killing enemies with Curse skills. ***'Die For Me!:' A curse that has high chances of instantly killing all enemies. ***'Megidolaon:' Extremely powerful non-elemental magic attack that damages all enemies. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack used by 2.5 times its normal power. ***'Survival Trick:' Allows the user to survive an attack that would've normally killed him instantly. **'Ardha:' The Ultimate Persona of the Temperance Arcana. Based on the deity formed by Shiva and Parvati in Hindu lore. Resistant towards physical damage and immune to ice and electricity. ***'Cosmic Flare:' A nuclear attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'God's Hand:' Physical attack that deals colossal damage to one foe. ***'Agneyastra:' Physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes multiple times. ***'Auto-Masuku:' Automatically increases the user's speed. ***'Salvation:' Fully heals the party and removes status ailments. **'Beelzebub: The Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana. Based on the Lord of the Flies and one of the seven princes of Hell. Vulnerable to light-based attacks, but automatically repels dark attacks and absorbs fire attacks. ***'''Devil Smile: Inflicts Fear to all foes. ***'Maeigaon:' Curse attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. ***'Mamudoon:' A curse that has medium chances of instantly killing multiple enemies. ***'Curse Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Curse-based attacks. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack used by 2.5 times its normal power. ***'Demonic Decree:' Halves the health of one foe. ***'Repel Ice: '''Automatically deflects all ice-based attacks. ***'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. **'Mada:' The Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana. Based on the Hindu deity of drunkness. Weak to ice, but resistant to psychic attacks. Automatically absorbs fire and nullifies nuclear attacks. ***'Agidyne:' A fire-based attack that deals heavy damage to one foe. ***'Burn Boost:' Increases the chances of inflicting an opponent with a burn. ***'Fire Amp:' Automatically strengthens the power of Fire-based attacks. ***'Unshaken Will:' Imparts immunity against all psychological ailments. ***'Blazing Hell:' Extremely powerful Fire-based attack that damages all foes and has chances of inflicting burns upon them. ***'Amrita Shower:' Cures all allies of all status ailments. ***'Enduring Soul:' The user survives one fatal blow with HP completely recovered. **'Lucifer:' The Ultimate Persona of the Star Arcana. Based on the Morning Star, the most powerful Seraph before betraying God. Vulnerable to Light-based attacks. ***'Gigantomachia:' Physical attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Blazing Hell:' Extremely powerful Fire-based attack that damages all foes and has chances of inflicting burns upon them. ***'Morning Star:' Lucifer's signature attack. It summons a beam from the distant depths of space, and causes an explosion that deals massive non-elemental magic damage to all foes. ***'Heat Riser:' Increases the user's speed and defense. ***'Insta-Heal:' Passive ability that allows the user to instantly heal from status ailments. ***'Drain Phys:' Allows the user to heal by absorbing physical damage. **'Sandalphon:' The Ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana. Based on the brother of Metatron and deliverer of prayers from Judeo-Christian lore. Immune to darkness, resistant towards physical damage and electricity. ***'Amrita Shower:' Cures all allies of all status ailments. ***'Mahamaon:' Bless-based skill that can insta-kill all foes. ***'Samarecarm:' Revives a fallen ally with full health. ***'Angelic Grace: Doubles the user's evasion towards everything but Curse and Bless skills. ***'Repel Curse: '''Automatically deflects all curse-based attacks. ***'Sword Dance: Physical attack that deals colossal damageto one foe. **'Asura-Ou: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana. Based on the mythological figure Asura, which has different roles depending on the culture. Vulnerable to psychic attacks, but immune to fire, and able to absorb nuclear energy. ***'Atomic Flare:' Nuclear explosion that deals massive damage to one foe. ***'Mahamaon:' Bless-based skill that can insta-kill all foes. ***'Marakukaja:' Increases the defense of all party members. ***'Auto-Mataru:' Automatically increases the user's defense after summoning Asura-Ou. ***'Mafreidyne:' Nuclear explosion that deals high damage to all foes. ***'High Counter:' Chances of automatically deflecting physical damage. ***'Unshaken Will:' Makes the user immune to all mental-based ailments. **'Satan:' The Ultimate Persona of the Judgement Arcana. Based on the Abrahamic Devil that wants to lead humanity astray from God's teachings. Resistant towards bullets, and able to automatically repel ***'Diamond Dust:' An ice-based attack that deals massive damage to one foe. ***'Ice Age:' An ice-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Regenerate 3:' Automatically restores the user's health after every turn. ***'Black Viper:' A physical attack that deals massive damage to one foe. ***'Fortify Spirit:' Automatically increases the user's resistance against ailments. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack used by 2.5 times its normal power. ***'Absorb Ice: Automatically absorbs all ice attacks. **'''Satanael: Ren's Ultimate Persona, which represents the spirit of the Trickster. Based on Satan's form before falling from Heaven, the one who brought free will and chaos to humanity. Immune to Light-based attacks, absorbs Darkness-based ones, and resistant towards every single other element. ***'Maeigaon:' Curse attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. ***'Megidolaon:' Non-elemental magic attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Survival Trick: '''Automatically survives a lethal attack. ***'Riot Gun:' A gun-based attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Cosmic Flare:' A nuclear attack that deals massive damage to all foes. ***'Heat Riser:' Increases the user's speed and defense. ***'Unshaken Will:' Imparts immunity against all psychological ailments. ***'Victory Cry:' After defeating an enemy, automatically restores the user's health and stamina. ***'Sinful Shell:' Satanael takes out his handgun and fires a bullet made of the Seven Deadly Sins. This attack is so powerful that it can one-shot universal gods. * '''Master Swordsman': Ren is extremely skilled master in wielding knives in a reverse grip. He can easily slice through powerful Shadows including the giant monsterous forms of Palace Masters. * Master Tactician: Ren is a cunning and observant genius master tactician, he could formulate many ingenious plans to steal the hearts of corrupt adults in the Metaverse. His superior tactical prowess is the reason why he was chosen by the Phantom Thieves to be their leader. * Expert Marksman: Ren has considerable accuracy in wielding handguns to attack Shadows. * Enhanced Strength: In the Metaverse, Ren is extremely strong, able to rip off the masks of Shadows with his bare hands and overpowered most of them including Palace Masters with great ease. * Enhanced Speed: In the Metaverse, Ren has tremendous agility and reflexes, he can dodge the fastest attacks such as bullets and lightning, escaped from a quicksand and outran a rolling boulder. His overall fighting style is more focused on speed instead of brute strength. * Enhanced Durability: In the Metaverse, Ren has immense durability, able to withstand and survived the most powerful attacks from most Shadows. Equipment *'Metaverse Navigator:' A phone application that allows Ren to travel to the Metaverse, where he can enter the hearts of people with distorted desires. To do so, he needs to enter three keywords: The name of the objective, a location that's related to the target's desires, and what the target thinks of the aforementioned location. While inside the Metaverse, he has the ability to trigger a change in the target's heart by stealing their "Treasure". If he kills the target's Shadow, the real version of the target will have a mental shutdown and die. *'Combat Knives:' Ren's main melee weapons. His strongest knife is "Paradise Lost", which has an offensive value of 290 points. *'Handguns:' Ren's main method of ranged attack. They're actually airsoft guns, but due to the nature of the cognitive world, they work like normal guns. His strongest gun is "God of a Thousand Demons", which has an offensive value of 390 points. Feats Strength *Able to easily rip the masks of Shadows with his bare hands. *Can slice through strong Shadows. *Overpowered Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida, who had power over a castle. *Overpowered Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame, who had power over a large museum. *Overpowered Junya Bael Kaneshiro and his Piggybot, which had power over all of Shibuya. *Dealt the final blow to the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. *Overpowered Kunikazu Mammon Okumura and his army of robots. **The strongest of said robots had an attack that destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Overpowered Sae Leviathan Niijima, who had control over a casino. *Defeated a madness-infused Goro Akechi and his Persona, Loki. *Overpowered Masayoshi Samael Shido in all of his forms. *With Satanael, killed Yaldabaoth in one shot. **Yaldabaoth was powerful enough to fuse the cognitive world with the real one, and to reset the universe completely. Speed *Can easily react to bullets. *Can easily react to lightning skills. *Outran a large rolling rock. *Was able to escape quicksand. *Able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. *Able to dodge Yaldabaoth's Arrows of Light. Durability *Tanks hits from all sorts of Shadows. *Has survived attacks from the aforementioned Palace Masters. *Endured Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge attack, which destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Survived attacks from Goro Akechi. *Survived multiple blasts from Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control. *Survived being erased from reality. Skill *Formed the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. *Lived a normal school life while leading the Phantom Thieves. *Exposed Suguru Kamoshida's abuse crimes. *Exposed Ichiryusai Madarame's plagiarized pieces of art. *Exposed Junya Kaneshiro, leader of the Shibuya mafia. *Triggered a change of heart in Futaba Sakura. *Exposed Kunikazu Okumura's shady job ethics. *Completely ruined Goro Akechi's plans of killing him and the Phantom Thieves. *Faked his death. *Successfully changed Masayoshi Shido's heart and made him confess to his crimes. *Awakened his Ultimate Persona and killed the God of Control Yaldabaoth. *Stole the Holy Grail. *Defeated the Reaper of Mementos. *Defeated Caroline and Justine, the twin wardens of the Velvet Room. *Changed the hearts of countless criminals. Weaknesses *Each Persona has its own set of strengths and weaknesses. *Limited amount of SP to use for magic attacks. *Using Physical skills costs him health. *He only has access to his abilities in the cognitive world. Fun Facts *His English voice actor, Xander Mobus, also plays the announcer in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Ren's name originates from the Persona 5 anime and Persona 5: Dancing Star Night. In the manga for Persona 5, his name was Akira Kurusu, and he didn't have a name in the games. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Japanese Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:SEGA Category:Atlus Category:Persona Category:Gangsters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Light Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Stand Users Category:Featured Profiles Category:Protagonists